Identity Crisis
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: After a particularly hard week, Sofia has a breakdown and seeks out her mother for advice. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


Identity Crisis

Summary: After a particularly hard week, Sofia has a breakdown and seeks out her mother for advice. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: And now we get a sweet moment between Sofia and Miranda, which I rarely write. 😊 Short but sweet. 😉

*Eleventh Story/Episode 11*

Miranda was lying on her bed one evening, humming a song while she worked on sewing a tiny pair of white socks. She'd been working on trying to create a complete outfit for the baby in a few months, when he or she would enter the world. Although Amber had offered to buy one, the queen had kindly declined. It just felt more meaningful having something handmade for the little one.

Roland was working late, so she had the bed all to herself. She yawned and set the little socks aside, preparing to go to sleep, when she heard a soft knock at the door. She blinked. "Come in?"

Sofia gently pushed the door open and slid inside, obvious distress written all over her face. "Mom…"

Miranda could read her daughter like a book by now. She knew when she was happy, sad, angry, and anything in between. And right now, she could tell that her teenager was _stressed_. She smiled warmly and beckoned her over. "Come here, Sofia. Let's talk."

The princess shut the door behind her and slowly ambled toward the bed, climbing onto the other side and scooting closer to her mother. She was already dressed for bed, in her dark purple and blue shirt and pants, and her hair was braided down her back. Miranda wouldn't have guessed that anything was amiss had she not sounded so down and had a few curious tears that had welled up in the girl's eyes, though she'd attempted to hide them with a swipe of her fingers.

"What's wrong?"

Sofia laughed dryly. "If I say 'everything,' can I stay home tomorrow?"

Miranda chuckled and pulled her daughter to her side, caressing her back as she lay her head on her mother's shoulder. "Oh, Sofia…"

"I'm serious, Mom." She sighed. "Being a Protector, a princess, a student, an apprentice, a volunteer… I love everything I do, but it gets to be a lot sometimes." She frowned thoughtfully. "I just finished a mission after school. Mr. Cedric told me not to worry about lessons today since he could tell I was stressed. This week has been full of tests and projects. And I just finished two hours' worth of homework…"

The queen nodded in understanding. "I know you've got a lot going on. Just take it one step at a time. And you know, you can always step down from doing things if it gets to be too much."

Sofia shook her head. "I don't want to give up anything else… I already gave up the flying derby. And I'm definitely not going to give up working with Mr. Cedric or being a Protector." She looked toward her mother half-seriously. "I think I'll give up school instead."

Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled toward her daughter. "You're not quitting school, Sofia. Now, if you want to take a personal day tomorrow, I'm all for that. Take a day off if you need to. That's perfectly fine." She hummed as the princess smiled appreciatively before resting her head against her shoulder again. "That's not the only thing you're worried about though. I can tell." She gently tugged at the girl's braid. "Out with it."

The auburn-haired girl sighed heavily before sitting up, clasping her hands into her lap. "I… I'm glad you and Dad are having a baby, but…" She frowned. "What if I'm not a good big sister?"

"What?" the queen asked quietly as she sat up a bit against her pillows. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Mom, I don't know _how_ to be a big sister. Aside from Calista, I've never really been around little kids before—especially not babies. I've always been the youngest, so I'm not sure how I'll handle it."

Miranda smiled. "Sofia…"

"And… What if I'm forgotten?"

"Sofia, what are you talking about?"

She frowned. "Oh, come on, Mom! Amber and James are 'The Royal Twins,' _and_ they're older than me. Amber's going to be the queen. James is going to be a knight. The baby will have the full attention of everyone… And I'll just be…Sofia." She lowered her head.

"Sofia, dear, I think you're suffering what I call 'Cedric Syndrome.'" She smirked as Sofia lifted her head and stared at her mother in confusion. "The same sorcerer who was prone to irrational thoughts, which led to him trying to overtake our kingdom? Of course, he's better now, but I'm seeing in you what we saw in him: uncertainty, anxiety, nervousness… You're so scared that you're going to fail or be left out that you don't even see what amazing things you have around you, or what wonderful things you already do." She reached out and squeezed the princess's hand gently. "You, my daughter, are Protector of the Ever Realm. Despite my hesitancy at first, I'm proud of what you've accomplished these last few years. You've made all of us proud."

"Mom…"

"Now, stop worrying yourself sick before _you_ try to take over the kingdom." She smiled as Sofia giggled. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see." She cupped the girl's cheek gently. "Now… You still have my permission to stay home tomorrow if you want."

"I want to say no, but… My entire body is screaming, 'Don't you dare! You need sleep!' So…" She shrugged. "I guess… Just this one day. I'm sure Amber will be able to get my missing work, and I'll even return the favor if _she_ has a breakdown one day."

Miranda laughed. "Your 'breakdowns' are relatively mild compared to your sister's. Although, I have to admit: she's gotten a lot better recently." She smiled and kissed the crown of the princess's head. "Look, it's okay not to have a good day. It's not unusual to feel a bit overwhelmed and stressed sometimes. It's normal. Just know your limits. Don't always think you have to do _everything_. Okay?"

Sofia knew very well that her mother was practically asking the impossible, though it was obvious that she was right. She would have to learn to handle all of her duties better, but for the time being… She was going to allow herself a small break. "Okay, Mom." She giggled softly as her mother hugged her. "Thanks for talking with me."

"Anytime, Sofia." She watched as her daughter—her _teen_ daughter, who was growing up too fast—left in a much happier mood. She gently caressed her stomach. "That's your big sister, Sofia. You're going to love her." She smiled thoughtfully. "Almost as much as I do."

The end

(Next Story/Episode 12: Princess See, Princess Do)


End file.
